


Day 6: Clothes Taken Off

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [6]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 30 day smut challenge, Alex Fucks The Stripper, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Bottom Alex, From Prompt, Gay, Gay Sex, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Riding, Sex, Stripper, Stripper Jack, Top Jack, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Zack and Rian hire a stripper for Alex's 21st birthday.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Kudos: 19





	Day 6: Clothes Taken Off

"Happy birthday to you!"

As the song ended Alex blew out the candles on the cake and everyone cheered. It was his twenty-first birthday and Zack and Rian had thrown him a surprise party to celebrate.

Everyone congratulated him and pulled him into hugs. He was pretty sure there was not enough cake for everyone who'd shown up but given that everyone seemed more interested in drinking and chatting he didn't think it would be too much of an issue.

The doorbell rang and Zack and Rian exchanged a smirk before Zack headed to the door which instantly gave Alex a bad feeling. Rian grabbed a wooden chair from the kitchen table and forced Alex down into it, confusing the blue-haired lad. "What's going on?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as Rian simply laughed. "Your birthday present has arrived."

A loud cheer went out from those around him as a guy around his age walked in dressed in a police officers uniform. _Holy fucking shit they didn't._ He was really fucking hot and just Alex's type. Dark hair and eyes, tall, toned without being muscular and if the bulge in his skin-tight pants was anything to go by he was packing some serious heat.

"So this is the birthday boy?" He asked, eyeing Alex with an almost predatory expression.  
"That's him." Zack said with a grin as the guy placed a small Bluetooth speaker down on the table. Alex could already feel himself starting to get a little hot under the collar as he blushed scarlet. "Well in that case." The guy grinned.

He pressed a button on a small remote and Hot In Herre started to play causing everyone watching to start screaming and jeering. Alex swallowed hard as the guy began to dance. It was very apparent that he knew what he was doing and it didn't take long or Alex's dick to start straining hard against his jeans. _I'm in serious trouble here._ He hadn't come untouched in his pants since he was a hormonal fifteen year old but there was a good chance he was breaking that streak tonight.

The guy slowly began to remove his clothes, the dancing getting more intense as he briefly straddled Alex's lap and generally paraded his perfect body in Alex's face. Alex was flushed and incredibly uncomfortable and had no idea how to react. A very large part of him just wanted to reach out and touch the guy, an even larger part wanted to drag him up the stairs to his bedroom and ride him until he felt dizzy, but he figured both those options would probably be considered inappropriate.

He slowly caressed Alex's skin as he circled his chair in nothing but a black wet look thong. As he stopped in front of him once more he took a hold of Alex's hand and ran it slowly up his chest.

By this point, Alex had resided himself to the fact that he was going to be having wet dreams about this for the next month at least and decided to just go with it. It was then that he noticed Rian had in fact been filming the whole thing and he blushed scarlet. He was never gonna be able to live this down.

The guy slowly ran his hand back down his chest, smirking at Alex as he got lower and lower. He bent Alex's fingers so he was now holding onto the material of the thong and Alex wondered if it was possible to die from overstimulation. He took a step back and the hidden velcro at the seams split, leaving him fully nude.

The crowd around them continued to scream and Alex wasn't sure if it was appropriate for him to look or not, though given that the guy was still dancing he didn't really have much say in the matter. He ground his ass against Alex's fully hard dick a couple of times before taking a bow as the song ended.

He disappeared to go re-dress and Alex took the opportunity to scuttle off and hide on the back porch for ten minutes. The cold December air worked wonders to help him calm down.

Once he'd managed to regain control of himself he headed back inside, only to find Rian and the stripper stood talking. They were leant against the counter and the guy had even been given a beer. Alex was no expert, but didn't the stripper usually leave after they'd done their job?

"There he is." Rian laughed as his eyes locked with Alex. "Come meet Jack, we have Music Business classes together." Of course, Rian was friends with the stripper. "Hey man." Jack greeted, offering him a hand to shake. Alex took it, feeling incredibly awkward. Rian winked at him over Jack's shoulder. "I'll let you two get better acquainted."

"I guess I should probably wish you a happy birthday." Jack said, startling a laugh out of Alex.  
"I don't know. My mom gave me a watch and it didn't wish me a happy birthday." Jack snorted, shaking his head.

"Don't take this the wrong way but don't you have other jobs to get too?" Jack grinned around his mouthful of beer.   
"Nope. In exchange for giving him mates rates Rian said I can hang out and drink all his beer. If it makes you uncomfortable I can leave though." Alex vigorously shook his head. Whilst Jack did, in fact, make him uncomfortable it was not in any way a bad thing. "You sure? You seemed a little uncomfortable in that chair." He smirked and Alex felt his cheeks heat up just a little.  
"Well in my defence I did have a hot naked guy grinding on me." Jack didn't comment but it was pretty obvious he liked that Alex thought he was hot.

Things escalated pretty quickly after that. It wasn't long before Jack had Alex pinned against his bedroom door, lips locked in a heated kiss. Both lads were already hard and grinding eagerly against one another and it took every ounce of willpower Alex had not to just let Jack take him there.

He shoved the taller boy back, walking him over to the bed and pushing him down onto his back. He climbed on top of him and reconnected their lips as Jack hummed in approval. He reached between them to grab at the hem of his shirt but Alex stopped him, pinning his hands up above his head. "It's my turn to take them off." He purred and Jack was all too happy to comply.

Alex wasted no time getting them both naked. His eyes wandered over Jack's body with a desperate hunger, god he was so hot. Their eyes met and Jack licked his lips, just as eager to move things along as Alex was. He sat up, reconnecting their lips and causing their crotches to rub together. Alex groaned into his mouth at the sensation, grinding against him to create more friction.

Jack was quickly whimpering beneath him and Alex needed to get him inside him like right now. He pulled away and reached over to the bedside table pulling out a condom and bottle of lube. Jack took the bottle off him as Alex ripped open the packet with his teeth which in Jack's opinion was pretty hot.

Alex rolled the latex down over Jack's throbbing cock as he poured some lube over his hand. He quickly coated his shaft before holding himself still so Alex could lower himself slowly onto him. He let out a small gasp, hazel eyes rolling back a little as Jack groaned.

Alex stayed still for a moment, just enjoying the fullness before he began to slowly lift up. Jack was pretty sure he'd never seen anything this hot in all his life as Alex continued to grind himself down, taking Jack to the base before lifting off almost completely.

Jack thrust up to meet his downward movements and Alex moaned out in pleasure, the sound driving Jack crazy. Alex gripped tight onto Jack's shoulders as he sped up his movements, eagerly taking Jack as he thrust up hard. He gripped onto Alex's hips, helping guide the motions and making it all the more intense.

Alex shifted his position slightly as Jack thrust up and let out a small choked noise, his whole body tensing momentarily. He glanced down at Jack with wide, dark eyes and Jack couldn't help but groan, the look alone making his dick throb hard with pleasure.

Pretty soon Alex was chanting Jacks name over and over as he repeatedly hit his prostate, the rough movements bringing them both closer and closer to their respective climaxes. He took a firm grip of Alex's dick and began pumping fast causing him to release a string of desperate little moans as his nails dug into Jack's skin.

He came rather violently, tightening around Jack's members and spilling hot white streams over his stomach. This combined with the stunning expression Alex pulled had Jack releasing too, thrusting deep into Alex as he did.

They collapsed together in a sticky sweat-slicked mess. Both out of breath and fully satisfied. Alex couldn't remember the last time he'd orgasmed so intensely. Jack lifted Alex's face by his chin and recaptured his lips. While it lacked the intense need from earlier it still held the same passion and interest. Alex hummed in approval making Jack smile.

Alex's phone buzzed in his jean pocket making him sigh in frustration as he grudgingly pulled away and lifted himself off Jack. He crawled over to the end of the bed and pulled his jeans up off the floor. He fished his phone out of the pocket to find he had a text from Rian.

_I can't believe you fucked the stripper._

Alex simply rolled his eyes at that. Given that Jack was literally his definition of the perfect specimen he didn't know why it was such a surprise. Rian knew his type and hired him anyway so really this was on him.

He felt Jack's lips begin to ghost against the skin of his neck and sighed with content, leaning sideways to expose more skin. "I like how he used the past tense like this is anywhere close to over." Alex snorted, dropping his phone and jeans back to the floor and letting Jack pull him back down onto the bed. 


End file.
